Minecraft - Arrival of the apocalypse
by BlockSpiration
Summary: The dawn of the apocalypse is coming, and Steve has still to prepare for the final battle for vengeance. Many obstacles are ahead of him, and an obstacle cleared is a step closer to his main goal. Should he succeed in his precarious journey or would he fall into ashes before he could do justice?
1. Prologue

**[PROLOGUE]**

"Alright, we have reached Ironspark!"

The little, rickety chariot shook as the charioteer hopped off the poorly made seat to help carry the belongings out of the chariot.

"Aye, this town has been 'ere since the early years of Minecraftia. Probably the most carefree and affordable place you would ever visit! But the quality of service is not the best though, just to let you know!" The Charioteer exclaimed, as he hove out a rather hefty luggage bag.

Steve took a quick virgin glance around the town square. The town was humid and hot, concentrated with fumes of molten Iron and carbon, giving a tint of vermillion to the scenery. Steampunk houses erected from every corner. A fountain was beside him, its water reflecting the colours of the scenery around it. The flamboyant sound of hammering on metal could be heard constantly. The town folks here were either buff men or petite women. Small groups of men were conversing at the town square, some groups were accompanied by a woman or two.

"Not sure why you would come to such a place young lad, but yeah, it's quite a different change of perspective from the cities you lived in!" The Charioteer said, throwing a bag at him from the chariot, hitting Steve in the chest which then broke his moment of absorbing the town scene.

"It'll be 2 gold ingots! Though it seems like a small fee, it's actually quite a payment if you took it at the Dwarfish point of view. Ye be surprised how 2 gold ingots could settle me for a day!" The Charioteer exclaimed, wiping off the sweat of his head with his ginger haired arm.

"R-right! The fee!" Steve stuttered, still recovering from town scenery.

"Here you go." Steve handed the Dwarf his fee after much digging into his pockets and taking out the wrong items.

"Alright then! I'll be going! Enjoy ye stay!" The Dwarf replied as he hopped back up onto the Chariot seat. "Good luck with your journey!" He bid farewell to Steve as his whipped the lashes of his donkey steed, trotting off slowly into the distance.

Steve picked up his belongings, and took a deep breather.

"Alright, here's a start of a new life, a new day!" He told himself, mustering the determination to start his first step. "Here we go! For my parents!"


	2. Chapter 1 - The Burning Past

**[CHAPTER 1] THE BURNING PAST**

"Everybody evacuate! The time is nigh! The apocalypse is impending!"

Everyone stared at the old lady like she was a mentally challenged religious freak.

"The prophecy of the one who shall not be named has finally come true!" the old lady yelled, her voice sounding frail and weak, like a violin playing a long note. She had both arms raised towards the sky, trembling. She wore a dirty patched up rag wrapped loosely around her body, strands of yarn poked out at some areas.

A group of curious villagers crowded around the old lady. The young maidens at the back gossiped, the villagers at the front still focusing their eyes on the seemingly crazy lady.

"Does she live in our village? I certainly did not see her here before"

"What is this lady trying to do here? Has she lost her mind?"

Steve was just having fun with his friends when he came across this crowd. Curious, he squeezed through the crowd, some of the villagers looked down as they got pushed by him. Stopping briefly in his tracks, the view of the old lady stunned him. She looked like a witch!

"Do you not hear my message yet? Get out of this town! The Apocalypse is impending! Escape before the gates of nether open! By the next sunset, the town would be destroyed!" The old lady exclaimed as she fell on her knobbly knees, all that standing had exhausted her legs.

"Please! Believe me! You've got to believe me!" She screamed in sorrow and agony. She crawled on all fours, turning a full circle, to see that nobody was buying her story. Then, her eyes locked on to Steve's.

"Believe…me…" She said, breathless and weary, eyes still staring at Steve's, as she was dragged by the guards, both arms holding on to the back of her neckline, trying to free herself from the firm grip, her legs trying to push herself against the dragging, leaving two trails of scraped dirt behind her.

Those eyes, were the eyes of pure desperation and sadness.

"Hey Steve! Come on! We are playing tag!"

Steve snapped out of his trance and returned to his friends, taking one final look in the direction where the guards had descended down the sloped path, towards the guard posts of the village.

The smell of grilled bacon perfumed the entire dining room and the kitchen. Mother was cooking up his favourite dishes, the sound of the oil crackling softly when a fresh piece of bacon was placed onto the furnace was heavenly. The best part was when the bacon starts to shrivel and turn golden brown. It's a fascinating sight, even when he had seen it happen for millions of times, it never fails to amuse him.

Steve was seated on the dining chair, ready to feast on the delicious bacon. As he waited for his meal to be delivered from the goddess of cooking, he took a glance around the dining room. Usually he was able to spot a spider pest or two, today was spider-less. He skimmed through every corner and nook, but to no avail. Maybe his mother was on a pesticide rampage he supposed. With one hand now holding the fork and his head, he looked through the dining room window, eyes darting around the town square in search for something entertaining. Tapping the blunt end of the fork at the side of his head in rhythm, he zoned out.

A moment later, he heard the door handles creak, the door open, and a familiar voice calling his name.

"Steve! Where are ya my lil' boy!"

That's when Steve snapped back into reality. He sprung from his chair, running up to his father with a big smile on his face, hugging his father's legs before his father could carry him up.

"Daddy!" Steve said, overjoyed that his father was back early today. Usually he works till the moon was shining bright or the sun was starting to rise. On rare occasions, he would come home early, and today was one of those great days Steve awaited for.

"Ah honey, you are home early! I'll prepare another serving then! How's work by the way?" Mother asked, smiling sweetly as she seasoned another piece of bacon.

"Hello sweetie, works been fine today! The fishes wholesaled very fast today!" Father replied as he carried Steve, using his foot to close the door gently behind him.

"Oh that smells delightful! What a treat after all that hard work!" Father added, as he inhaled the scent of grilled bacon. Steve copied him too, and both of them laughed.

"So, could you guys tell me about your adventures today?" Mother replied, as she cracked an egg onto the furnace effortlessly.


End file.
